Tiki (Fire Emblem)
|-|Mystery of the Emblem= |-|Shadow Dragon= |-|Awakening= Summary Tiki is the Princess of the Divine Dragons and a member of the Altean army. Born with incredible power, Naga feared that Tiki would lay waste to Akaneia's entire population. As a result, she was forced to sleep for thousands of years, only awakening immediately before the beginning of the War of Shadows, where she was separated from her caretaker Bantu and brainwashed into attacking the heroes. Bantu eventually managed to bring her to her senses, upon which she becomes infatuated with the young Prince Marth, referring to him as "Mar-Mar". She is returned to her slumber after the War of Shadows due to the increasing number of manaketes falling to madness. However, due to Marth's efforts, she is able to leave her slumber once more due to the protection of the Shield of Seals, upon which she resided in the Akaneian palace after the unification of the continent. Two thousand years later, Tiki has become revered as a prophetess, being called the "Voice of Naga" who receives the goddesses' words and conveys her blessing from the Mila Tree. She grants Marth's descendants, Chrom and Lucina, one of the four gemstones needed to complete the Shield of Seals, but later joins their army in full after surviving an assassination attempt by Grima's forces, remarking that Robin bears a power similar to hers. Curiously Tiki appears weaker here and doesn't appear concerned about the Shield of seals being incomplete. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, higher with Dragonstones | High 6-B Name: Tiki Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Female Age: Around 1000 in Marth's time, 3000 in Awakening Classification: Manakete (A race of dragons shapeshifted into a human form), daughter of Naga Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Can transform into her dragon form if she has any kind of dragonstone Extrasensory Perception, Can see, attack, and kill ghosts, with dragon stones, can shoot fire/ice breath/Magic breath depending on the dragonstone, Flight | All previous, can fire a beam of light, Damage Boost against draconic foes Attack Potency: Town level (Even in her human form, she should be at least comparable to Child Alm, who was able to harm a trained knight), higher with various Dragonstones | Large Country level (More powerful than Earth Dragon Medeus, possesses enough power to destroy the world) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Capable of dodging Bolting) | Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, Class M in dragon forms | Class M Striking Strength: Town Class | Large Country Class Durability: Town level | Large Country level Stamina: Superhuman | Far higher (Manaketes are among the most powerful and durable classes in Fire Emblem) Range: Standard melee range in human form, extended melee range in dragon form, higher with breath attacks | Extended melee range normally, hundreds of kilometers with breaths. Standard Equipment: Dragonstones (typically Divinestones, although she can use other types) Intelligence: Very high (has existed for thousands of years, seen numerous wars and met and traveled with famous heroes) Weaknesses: '''Weak to dragonslaying weapons or powers such as Falchion or the power of another Divine Dragon, without a dragonstone, she cannot transform, rendering her powerless, needs constant sleep or she will go insane especially if the Binding Shield is incomplete. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fire Breath: Fire Dragon and Wyvern form only, shoots a massive fire breath. * Ice Breath: Ice Dragon form only, shoots a massive ice breath. * Magic Breath: Mage Dragon form only, shoots a massive beam of dark magic. * Divine Breath: Divine Dragon form only, shoots a massive beam of light. * Odd Rhythm: Increases chances to dodge incoming attacks and hit with her own. * Wyrmsbane: Triples damage against dragons and dragon-like enemies Key: Human Form/Most Dragon Forms | Divine Dragon Form Gallery Fe_Dragon Class.png|Tiki's dragon form Tiki_Fire_Emblem_Heroes.png|Young Tiki's design in Fire Emblem Heroes FEH Tiki old 01.png|Adult Tiki's design in Fire Emblem: Heroes Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Nintendo Category:Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Element Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Video Game Characters